


...

by Prince_Rollin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Thirteenth Doctor-Freeform, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, thirteenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Rollin/pseuds/Prince_Rollin
Summary: Being mistaken for someone else, the reader is kidnapped by the Sontarans. That is how they meet the Doctor.





	...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and did minimal editing so it's probably bad. I'm not an English major so you can deal with it.

It was like any other ordinary day when you first met her and her friends. The Doctor, Yaz, Ryan and Graham. Ordinary day probably wasn’t the best way to describe it unless it was normal for you to be kidnapped. You were on your way to work when you were blindfolded and detained. You were brought to a warehouse and strapped down to a chair. They tore away the sack over your head to reveal short alien potatoes dressed in armor. You cursed, of course out of all the people in Britain they choose you. 

One of the men (who you assumed was the leader) approached you. You could sense the power as well as his stupidity. You always assumed when aliens came they would be smarter, after all why would they pick you out of all people the depressed, lonely scum of the earth. 

“Where is he?” The spud asked. 

“Who?”

“The Doctor”

“The Doctor?” You echoed. Why did he need a doctor? Was he sick? They kidnapped me, even if I did know who they were looking for you shouldn't tell them, right? That's how these things work.

“You are the human known as (choose any companion you look like or want to look like) ?”

“Correct?” They had guns pointed at you, if you say no then they may shoot you. Then they would most likely go and look for the actual person. You could save someone's life and if they kill you, wouldn't you be a hero. “What makes you I’d tell ya?” You gained a level of confidence. Anyone else would say you had a death wish, but you knew either way you were going to die, at least you could die as someone your not. “I’m exactly where I want to be and he is exactly where he needs to be, away from here.” You leaned in as close to the vegetable as possible while still being restrained your seat. 

You leaned back in my chair and shuffled attempt to get comfortable. You had a feeling you would be there a while. As long as they think you are (companion's name) you should be fine. The pitter-patter of footsteps could be heard from above you. The aliens argue amongst themselves attempting to figure out the best way of action to get you to speak. They were too quiet to be your armour wearing captors. You tilt your head upwards slightly to get a view of above. There was a second level going around the edges of the room with only a small wooden fence stopping people from potentially falling through the opening. 

Your eyes glance over a person hiding behind one of the million crates in the warehouse. You had no idea how she snuck in but you were thankful. The woman (whose ancestors you believe went back to somewhere in South Asia) eyed two other people (an older man and a man closer to her age) before looking back at you. 

“Are you guys going to bicker all day? It's boring me,” you acted cool but you were truly terrified. You glanced back up at the woman mommently, begging with your eyes for them to hurry whatever they were planning or better yet, get out and let you die here alone, no use getting more people killed. If they were here to help you, then you would try your best to make sure the aliens attention was on you at all times. They turned to face you. Before they could speak you cut in. “I'll make you a deal, untie me and I’ll answer your question”

None of them trusted you and for good reason. They had you surrounded, one came up and untied you. You stretched your aching body as they waited impatiently.

“Where is he?”

The door burst open and a short blonde lady walked in. “Sorry I’m late” she said sporting a thick accent from Yorkshire. She was just in time and you both knew it.

“Who are you?”

“You don’t recognize the person you were looking for?” she said. 

“The Doctor,” I heard one of them mumble to another. 

“Yes, now that introductions are over, I’ll be taking-” she didn’t know your name. 

“(companion's name)” you finished silently telling her you will explain later.

Her puzzled look was short lived as she swerved through the guards rambling on, distracting the aliens with meaningless words. At first, she was moving towards you but changed plans as the footsteps from above started up again. The only noise covering their ruckus was the Doctor’s speech.

All the guards had gathered around the Doctor as she held their attention. No one was guarding you any longer though you failed to realise this until the door behind you creaked open. The woman waved you to follow her. You backed up making sure no one was watching as you followed the woman. 

“We need to get you out of there before they realise you are gone”

“What about her?” you said pointing with your eyes to where the Doctor was. 

“She’ll be fine” as the young man you later found out name was Ryan said, you heard gunshots. All your eyes widen as you shoutinging from the armoured men. 

The wooden door flung open. The blonde was hyperventilating and flashes of light from laser guns could be seen from behind her. One word was enough to get her message across. 

“Run!” The others sprinted off without a second thought. You were stunned, you were a (insert job) this morning, how did you get stuck in this mess? You felt a small hand grab your before tugging you along. Your legs caught on the you should probably run now. You wished your legs could run as fast as your brain was right now, you would be halfway around the world by now. 

“You need to keep running (companion's name)”

“It’s actually (Y/N),”

“Well (Y/N), it's nice to meet you,”

It may not have been any ordinary day but you never regretted a second of it and if you were lucky that wouldn't be the last unordinary day you would have.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't any shipping. If that was what you're here for then sorry to disappoint. However, with persuading, I can do another chapter with it. You'd have to comment though cause otherwise, I'll leave it as it is.


End file.
